


Studying Distractions (College AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Series/Multi-Part Fics [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by anonymous: College au where Poe ‘I do not need to study i’m gonna fly by the seat of my pants and somehow is top of the class’ Dameron is out to distract you because he just wants to make out with you
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Series/Multi-Part Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178276
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

You were a good student. You really were. You did all of the assignments on time. You went above and beyond on writing notes, answering questions to the best of your ability, asking questions for clarification, you were the typical model student. The only problem you had was retaining information for more than a couple of seconds. You hated it. No matter how hard you studied, you still couldn’t remember, dates, people, events, anything.

Poe, he had no trouble with it. You loved your boyfriend, you really did. It’s just that you hated how he never had to study for tests and he’d ace them with flying colors. He made the top of the class without really trying. You made it to second by the skin of your teeth!

You laid on your bed in your dorm room that you shared with Poe. Your history textbook wide open and your notes scattered around you. You were currently reading up on Alexander Hamilton and the legacy he left in America. You then heard a click and a flash a light. You looked to Poe’s side of the room and saw that he was holding his phone up. He took a picture of you.

“Why’d you do that?”

He shrugged and set his phone onto his bed, “You look so cute when you’re concentrating.”

“Ugh. Right now isn’t the time for your flirty comments. I’m trying to study, babe.”

Poe stood up and sat next to you moving some notes to the side, “You should take a break,” He began to place small kisses on your jaw, “You’re stressed.”

You placed your hand on his face to stop him, “Seriously, stop it. I need to ace this test! Just because you don’t need to study doesn’t mean we all don’t have to.”

“Aaaawww, Y/N. I think you’re jealous.”

“Yes, I am. I’m not going to deny it.” You muttered as you scribbled down some notes. Poe then closed your textbook and grabbed your notebook from you, “Poe, if you want to live, you better give my notebook back!”

“Make out with me and I will,” Poe smirked at you.

You rolled your eyes, “I don’t have time for this! Please, Poe!” Poe shook his head. You sighed in frustration. You packed up your things into your backpack and slipped on shoes and a hoodie.

“Wait, what are you doing?”

“You’re not going to leave me alone, so I’m going to the library to study in peace.”

Poe immediately filled with regret, “Wait, Y/N, come on. Please, I didn’t mean-“

“No, Poe. I don’t think you understand how important this is for me. You barely try and you’re number one in the class. I’m number two and that’s only because I had to spend countless hours studying.”

Poe grabbed your hand and stopped you, “I know. I know. I’m just an idiot. Stay. Please? I’ll even help you study.”

“You won’t try to kiss me?”

He shook his head, “Unless you initiate it. Which I really hope you do.”

You roll your eyes and shrug off your backpack, “You’re such a dork, Dummyron.”

“Buuut I’m _your_ dork.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested by anonymous: College au where reader is trying to study and Poe is hidden under the table eating reader out

Calculus was kicking your ass. You hated it with a passion. You loathed it. You wished whoever invented calculus never existed! 

“Uuuugghhh! Y/N, come oooonnn!” Poe whined as he sat next you waiting for you to finish studying. He swung his arm over your shoulders, “Y/N, your needy, clingy boyfriend wants your attention.”

“Yes, and my needy, clingy, _annoying_ boyfriend agreed that he wouldn’t complain after insisting he should come with me to study. Also, because of last time, you said you wouldn’t distract me anymore.”

“Touche, my love.” He sat back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest.

As you wrote out problems for derivatives, you began to lick your lips and bite your bottom one. Poe groaned and you looked at him curiously, “You okay?”

Poe licked his lips and smirked, “You know what lip biting does to me, babe.”

You rolled your eyes, “You cannot be serious right now.”

Poe shrugged and leaned into you, “I can’t help it,” His lips hovered over your ear, “You’re just too delicious. Especially in this dress.” Poe hummed, “I think I know what could keep me occupied.” He slipped down onto the floor and knelt at your feet. He moved your legs apart. 

In your head, you were screaming to stop him. But you couldn’t. Adrenaline started to fill you up. The thought of Poe eating you out in public just aroused you.

“You’re okay with this, right? Bounce your knee if this is okay.” You hesitated, but bounced your knee. Poe smiled, “Just keep on studying like the good girl you are. I’ll take care of you.” Poe hiked up your summer dress. You sat closer to the edge of the chair to give Poe better access. You looked at your notes trying to concentrate and understand the concept of derivatives. However, as soon as you felt Poe’s hands on your thighs, all will to study was thrown out the window. You also thanked your lucky stars that you decided to pick a table that was in the very back corner of the library and faced the wall.

“Poe…please,” you whimpered as he rubbed at your clothed core.

“You need to study, princess. Can’t be distracted now.” Poe pulled at your panties and you lifted yourself up so he could slide them off. You were getting wet and you both knew it. 

“Mmmm, Y/N. You smell so sweet already.” You scoot closer to him and you could feel his breath on your pussy. He then licked a stripe up your slit and you had to cover your mouth to make sure no noise came out. You let your head fall back and your covered your eyes with your arms. This was just too good.

“Y/N?” Your eyes shot open and you sat up at the sound of Finn’s voice. You scoot your chair closer to the table to ensure that Poe couldn’t be seen. Poe pulled away from you, brought your dress down, and waited.

“Hey, Finn!” You said nonchalantly. 

“Hey! Whatcha up to?”

“Studying for Calc.”

He nodded, “I already studied for that. I mean, I get it enough to, hopefully, pass.”

You sighed, “Must be nice.”

Poe then decided to fuck it and continue. You felt him lift your dress and nestle his head in-between your thighs once more. His licked at your hardened clit and made you jump a little.

“You okay?” Finn asked.

You nodded, but were internally screaming, “I just realized that I haven’t seen Poe in a while. He left to do something and he hasn’t come back.”

“Did you call or text him?” 

You gulped as you felt Poe insert a finger into you, “He, uh, left his phone here. Can you check if he’s in the bathroom?”

“Yeah, no problem!” Finn left and as soon as he was out of earshot you whispered, “Fuck me.”

You heard Poe chuckle, “Tempting.” 

“Please, just make me cum already.” You begged Poe. You felt him insert another finger into you and you muttered, “Shit.”

“You’re not even studying, baby. Maybe you don’t deserve to cum.”

“Noo. Please, I need to.” Poe began circling his other hand around your clit, “Mmmm. Poe, please!” You whispered loudly. 

“Fine, because you asked so nicely.” Poe’s fingers began to quicken the pace and his fingers on your clit was replaced by his tongue. You ran one hand through his hair then gripped tight. Poe moaned into your pussy. 

“Fuck, baby.” You whined. 

“Go ahead, princess. Cum for me. Lemme taste you.”

Poe gave a couple more licks to your clit, thus triggering a load of pleasure coursing through you. You covered your mouth from crying out. After a couple of seconds passed and you came down from your high, Poe climbed out from under the desk. He then leaned over and kissed you. You tasted yourself on him. 

“I hate you,” You muttered.

“No, you don’t,” he said and winked at you.

“Hey, Y/N I didn’t fi-Oh! There you are, Poe! We were looking for you.”

Poe smiled at his friend, “Yeah, sorry. I had to run to the bookstore for some scantrons. The line was long.”

Finn nodded, “Yeah man. Just don’t leave your phone next time. Your girl here was sitting on the edge of her seat.”

“Boy, do I know it,” Poe said giving you a knowing smirk. 

You rolled your eyes, “Thanks anyway, Finn. See ya around!” Finn waved at you as he walked away.

You packed up your things and stood up, “Come on.”

“Finished studying?”

“God, no. I just think I need to help you with your situation,” You pointed to the outline of his hard erection.

Poe grinned, “How can I say no to that?” 


End file.
